Missing
by jcn2416
Summary: When Emily and Jackie go missing can Faith, Bosco and the rest ot the 55 find them before it is to late? This is a Third Watch Law And Order SVU crossover... i just want to say that i reposted chap.1 so if you want reread it... nikki
1. see you later Em

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except… Jackie, "The bad guys", and the plot.

A.N.: I just want to say thanks to my beta, Firefly120, and everyone who has reviewed, FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9, starbright, and megan.

"See you later Em" Faith says as Emily starts to walk out the door, to her apartment.

"Yeah see ya later." She says back as she closes the door. As Faith finishes cleaning up from breakfast she can't help but remember Emily when she was five and was begging her not to go to work. But now they spend so much time apart. She snaps back to reality when the phone rings.

"Hello." Faith says.

"Hi Faith its Olivia." Olivia Benson, from the SVU says.

"What's up?" Faith says.

"Well, I have a big favor to ask Emily but I want to make sure its ok with you first." Olivia says.

"Ok." Faith says.

"Its really short notice but I was wondering if she could watch Jackie for me because I got called in to work tonight. I was hoping she could watch her over night for me." Olivia asks.

"I don't see why not but we should ask her first." Faith says.

"Ok, I'll call her and ask." Olivia says.

"Alright. Bye" Faith says.

"Bye." Olivia says and hangs up the phone.

About 5 pm

Emily is on her way to Olivia's house to pick up Jackie. Emily had stopped home after school to drop off her book bag. When Olivia called her, she was on her way to school and said she would be more then happy to watch her. It was a Friday night so she didn't have to worry about school. When she gets there she sees Jackie run from the window to open the door.

"Hi Emmy." Jackie yells as she runs out the door and into Emily's arms. Jackie is a kindergartener at P.S 116. She has the most beautiful curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. Emily has been watching Jackie since she was about 6 mo. Old.

"Hey, where's your mom?" Emily asks as she smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Right here." Olivia says as she walks out the door with a bag of cloths and toys. "Alright banana, give me a hug."

"Love you Mommy." Jackie says as she gives her mom a hug and kiss.

"Love you too honey. Be good ok?" Olivia says

"I will mommy. I ALWAYS am." Jackie says.

"Ok Em, call me if you need _ANYTHING_ and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia says as she gives Jackie another hug. "And thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"No problem. Well see you tomorrow then." Emily says. "Bye, Olivia" Then she and Jackie walk away.

When they get to the apartment they go up stairs and Emily starts dinner while Jackie watches _"Sponge Bob Square Pants"._

"Time to eat Jackie" Em calls from the kitchen.

"Ok I'm coming Emmy" Jackie says. "What are we having?"

"Mac and cheese" Emily says as she sets down two plates of food.

"Yum that's my favorite" Jackie says as she sits down and starts to eat. The phone rings and Emily gets up to answer it.

"Hello. Hello?" she says but nobody answers back. "Hello, who is this?" when no one answers again she hangs up the phone.

"Who was it Em?" asks Jackie as she takes another bite of food.

"I don't know. Must have been a wrong number." Emily says as she sits back down to finish eating.

About an hour later Jackie and Emily are playing Candy land when the phone rings again.

"Hello" Says Emily. "Hello?" she doesn't say anything else she just hangs up. Emily is getting upset because the last few days she and her mom keep getting calls like that. At first it didn't bother her but lately it has been making her nervous. "Alright where were we? Emily asks smiling and sits back down.

"Can we watch a movie Emmy?" asks Jackie tired of playing her board game

"Yeah lets clean up the game and then we can. What do you want to watch?" asks Emily.

"Umm, how about Snow White?" Jackie says

"Ok that is one of my favorite movies." Emily says as she goes and grabs the tape. When she was younger Faith would always watch it with her.

While they watch the movie, they get three more calls just like before. Emily finally calls her mom and tells her what is going on. Faith tells her to make sure all the doors and windows are locked. After talking to her mom, Emily tells Jackie it is time for a bath as the movie went off. While Emily had the tub filling up, she made sure the bathroom door was locked.

"Ok Jackie the water is ready." Calls Em. Jackie gets in the tub and gets her hair wet. Em washes Jackie's hair then Jackie washes her body. Jackie gets out and Em raps a towel around her and gets her dressed for bed in her PJs. When she opens the bathroom door she is surprised to see two tall well built men in black and ski masks pointing guns at them. Emily pulls Jackie back in the bathroom and tries to close the door but can't as one of the men pushes it back open. All of a sudden the door flies open and the men walk into the bathroom and one grabs Jackie away from Emily and points a gun at her head.

"No, don't!" Emily yells.

"Emmy, help me!" Jackie yells as the man takes her away.

"Stop!" Emily yells and try's to run for Jackie but is grabbed by the other man.

"So I suppose you are Emily Yokas the daughter of Faith Yokas. And that must be Jackie Benson the daughter of Olivia Benson." The man says.

"How do you know who we are and what do you want?" Emily asks mustering up courage. "Where is Jackie what did you did to her?"

"That will be enough questions. It is time we make a call." He says as he grabs Emily's arm and leads her to the living room where she sees Jackie laying on the couch motionless.

"What did you." Emily starts to say but is interrupted by the man.

"I said no more questions." he says and hands Emily the phone. "Call your mother now."

"Hello." Faith says as she steps out of her car at the 55.

"Mom it's me I'm scared mom there are these guys and they have guns and..." Emily says and her speech gets slurred until Faith can't hear anything.

"Em, Em Emily answer me goddamn it answer me!" Faith yells.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your daughter Mrs. Yokas? You daughter is fine. For now I have her and Olivia Benson's daughter and I will be in contact with you again in 24 hours with my demands." He says and the phone goes dead.


	2. In my daughters eyes

"_In my daughters eyes I am a hero _

_I am strong and wise _

_And I know no fear _

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I wanna be _

_In my daughter's eyes"_

**Faith's POV **

I stood outside the 55 as I heard the phone go dead. Did I really just hear that? Was it all a sick mind game? No, it couldn't be. There was no way…

"Faith are you ok?" Bosco asked when he saw Faith standing there looking off into space, trying to register what she had just head.

"What?" I said quickly as I snapped out of her thoughts. "Boz, I just got a… a call from Em… she sounded really scared. Boz, a guy had her call me and then took the phone away…." I said as tears started down my cheeks.

"What! Wait slowdown Faith. What did he say?" Bosco asked as he grabbed my hand and lead me over to the stairs.

"He said that he had Em and Jackie and that he would be in touch in 24 hours…. Bosco, he new who we where…me and Olivia." I said as I wiped a tear that was slowly making its way down my cheek.

Bosco and I made our way into the precinct and we told Luie. and Olivia what had happened. By now I was in a full fledged crying mode and Bosco was trying so hard to calm me down. Olivia just stared off into space as I did when I first got the call. I herd Luie. said something about sending all available units over to my house and I just nodded.

"_In my daughter's eyes _

_Everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light _

_And the world is at peace_

_This miracle god gave to me _

_Gives me strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe _

_In my daughter's eyes"_

**EMILYS'S POV**

Where am I? Why does my head hurt? And oh man my stomach hurts so bad.

Wait Jackie, where is she? Is she ok? I look around the room and try to get my eyes to focus in the dark, and then I see her. Lying on the cold damp floor with her hand tied behind her back and still not moving. Why did they tie her hands and not mine? That doesn't matter right now I need to make sure she is ok. I get to my knees and crawl over to her motionless body and pray she is ok. When I reach her I untie her hands and check for a pulse. I breath a sigh of relief when I find that indeed she does have a pulse and seems to be breathing normally. Ok now to wake her up.

"Hey, Jackie its Emmy, come on babe wake up."

"Em-Emmy?" Jackie says with a slurred speech as her eyes slowly start to open.

Ok this is good. She is waking up. That means she ok. Right?

"Yea babe it's me. Are you ok?" I said as I pulled Jackie into a big hug. She hugs me back and won't let go. At that moment I know just how scared she is so I just hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. And that I won't let anyone hurt her. Everything is going to be ok right?

"_And when she raps her hand around my finger _

_Oh it puts a smile in my heart _

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin on when your heart has had enough_

_It's givin more when you feel like givin up_

_I've seen the light _

_It's in me daughter's eyes"_

**JACKIE'S POV**

Everything's ok now. Emmy's here and she said she won't let them hurt me so I know it will be ok. Emmy don't lie to me. I know I'm safe but I don't wanna let go of her. I feel safer in her arms.

"Aw how cute holding on for dear life." One of the bad guys said when he came in the cold room we are in and he looked scary. His hair was black and he looked really, really strong.

"I want my mommy"

"Shut the fuck up kid. Your never gonna see your mommy again" the mean man said and the he smiled at me. Why was he happy when he said I wasn't gonna see mommy any more? What did he mean?

"Don't listen to him Jackie you will see you mommy again. I promise." Emmy said as she held me tighter.

"I wouldn't make promises you cant keep Ms. Yokas."

"I would never do that. I will keep my promise."

The mean man slapped Emmy really hard and she tried not to cry. I saw her mouth start to bleed and I wiped it away.

"Bitch you gonna pay for that! Manny, Joe come here for a minuet" to guys came in and the bad guy told them to grab Emmy and tie her to these ring things hangin from the selling. I tried to stop them but one of them grabbed me and the other one finished tying Emmy. Then the bad guy grabbed a stick and hit Emmy in the side 5 times and then started punching her. I kept yelling at him to stop but the guy holding me put his hand over my mouth and I couldn't breath good. Emmy was crying and bleeding bad and I was crying to. When the man was done he cut the ropes and Emmy fell to the floor, hard. Then he snapped his fingers and the guy let me go. I ran over to Emmy and I asked her if she was ok.

"_In my daughter's eyes_

_I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am and what will be_

_And though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family _

_When I'm gone I hope you'll see _

_How happy she made me_

_For I'll be there in my daughters eyes" _


	3. lesson learned

"**There's some things that I regret, **

**Some words I wish had gone unsaid, **

**Some starts, **

**That had some better endings, **

**Been some bad times I've been through, **

**Damage I cannot undo, **

**Some things, **

**I wish I could do all all over again, **

**But it don't really matter, **

**Life gets that much harder, **

**It makes you that much stronger, **

**Oh, some pages turned, **

**Some bridges burned, **

**But there were, **

**Lessons learned"**

**BOSCO'S POV**

'God I can't stand to see Faith like this. She doesn't deserve it. She is one of the strongest people I know and now she is a reck.I keep tellin her it's gonna ok and she just starts to cry harder. I pulled her into a hug 10 minutes ago and she is still here in my arms holdin on for dear life. I can't say I mind though.'

"I'll be right back" Faith says as she pulls out of my arms and wipes her eyes. Quickly leaving Olivia luie. and me standing here. I walk up to Olivia when I notice she is now crying also and put my hand on her shoulder.

"We are gonna fine this bastard and when we do he sis gonna wish he was never born."

"I know. I'm just so worried about Jackie…" Olivia says but is cut off by Bosco.

"I know, we all are. But Emily is strong and she won't let anything happen to Jackie. Emily is like a little Faith. Hell not even a little Faith. A younger but just as strong, Faith."

"I'll take that as a compliment Boz." Faith says as she walks back into the room looking more composed then before.

"**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes, **

**Everyday I wonder how I get through the night, **

**Every change, life has thrown me, **

**I'm thankful, for every break in my heart, **

**I'm grateful, for every time, **

**Some pages turned, **

**Some bridges burned, **

**But there were lessons learned." **

**EMILY'S POV**

I could taste the blood in my mouth and my ribs hurt like hell. It hurts just to breath. I could hear Jackie beggin him to stop, crying. I was crying I tried not to but it hurt so bad. He was hitting me so hard… and that stick was the worst.

Then it stopped and the next thing I know I am landing on the floor, face first. The next thing I knew Jackie was grabbin my arm and askin if I was ok. I tried to answer her but nothin came out of my mouth.

"Emmy can you hear me?" Jackie asked again as tears ran down her face.

"Jackie…"

"Emmy please wake up. I need you. I'm scared." Jackie said as she hugged me tighter.

"Jackie. I'll be ok. Calm down. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." My voice was horse and I hurt all over. I started to sit up and looked around. Jackie carefully climbed into my arms, holding on so tight that it hurt. But I let her stay there. She needed to feel safe and right now the only place she did was in my arms.

"Emmy I'm really scared" Jackie cried and snuggled into my shoulder.

"I know babe, I am to but I won't let them hurt you. I promise you will be ok and see your mom really soon. I bet your mom, my mom, and uncle Bosco are lookin for us right now. I just know it."

"How do you know that? What if they don't even know we gone? What if they don't want us back? What if…" how do I answer that? I was hoping she would just nod or say ok … here it goes.

"I know because they love us. Your mom would never get rid of you. And neither would my mom. And they know we are gone cause the bad man made me call my mom before they took us. Does that answer your questions?" I said ask I gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"Yea I guess. I just want to go home and see my mommy" She stopped crying but was still holding on to me.

"I know you do so do I and we will be home very soon. And you can see your mommy. I promise we will be home …"

"Soon. Is that what you were gonna say? I guess you haven't learned your lesson. So let try a new approach" the "mean man" said "Guys get in here. NOW!" He said as he walked toward me and Jackie. I held her closer whispering 'it will be ok' as she held on to me.

"Grab Miss Yokas and hold her there. One of you bring me the girl." He said

"NO! Emmy help me" Jackie screamed as they pulled her out of my arms. The man took her little body and the "mean man" started to hit her. Not very hard but hard enough to make her yell out in pain. Then he started to pull her pants down. Through all this she was yelling for me to help her. I tried. I really did. I can't stand it anymore.

"NO! DON'T PLEASE I … I. do WHATERVR you want to me but not her she is only 5. Please don't do that to her. And she is not the one you are trying to punish. I am." I know what might happen to me… most likely will and that scares the shit out of me but I made a promise and I will keep it. And even if there was no promise I can't let them do that to her.

"Ok, anything. You got it. Boys bring Miss Yokas in "the room" so she can learn her lesson" he said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I can't believe this is gonna happen. God please let it be another beating not a… a… rape.

"**There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some wounds,  
I never should've taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned."**


	4. lesson learned 2

"**_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every start,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned."  
_**

**FAITH'S POV**

"Bosco's right you know. She is safe with Em there. I just hope she know when to stop running her mouth or she'll get herself hurt."

"I know Faith but she's my baby. My baby is out there god only knows where with god only know who. And with what I've seen I don't even want to think about what could be happening to her right this minute. Or Emily for that matter." Olivia said as she walked toward me.

"Liv, we are all worried about both of them and are all thinking about what cold happen 2 them, but knowing Em and the way she is with your little girl, she would let them…" Bosco looked over at me. "Rape her before she would let anything happen to Jackie." And with that I broke down again. He is right. She would let them rape her before she let anything happen to that little girl.

The next thing I knew I was back in Bosco's arms crying like a baby. After wiping away some of the tears I walked toward Luie. "I don't know if this has anything to do with what has happened but the last few days I have been getting hang-ups and Em called me around 7:30 I got a call from Em sayin she got about four in an hour and a half."

"You have been getting calls like that to?" asked Liv. "I thought it was just me and it was just some person makein prank calls."

"Wait hold up a minute. Both of you were getting hang-ups for the last few days?" asked Luie. We both nodded. "Then I think you've both been being watched by whoever took your girls'. Have you two ever worked on any cases together?

"Yea a few. You think it is some guy who we pissed off?"

"It's a possibility, let's get all the files you have worked on together and see what we can find. I want every single one that is out on the streets brought in for questioning along with there place searched." We all nodded and walked out of the room.

**_  
"And all the things that break you,  
Are all the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all,  
Lessons learned"_**

**JACKIE'S POV**

"NO! Emmy help me. NO don't. oww. No stop. Ouch. Stop that hurts. EMMY! HELP! Ouch. Emmy help me. Make them stop. Owww!" the mean man was hitting me and it hurt. Emmy said she wouldn't let them hurt me. Why isn't she stopping him?

"NO DON'T PLEASE. I… I. DO WHATEVER you want to me but not her she is only 5. Please don't do that to her. And she is not the one you are trying to punish. I am." Emmy yelled at the bad guy. I knew she would stop them.

"Ok, anything. You got it. Boys bring Miss Yokas in "the room" so she can learn her lesson" he said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Why is she crying? They stopped hurting me. Why is she sad? Oh no they are gonna hurt her again.

"No don't hurt Emmy. plea…"

"Shut up you little bitch" the mean man said as he slapped me 'cross my face. Then the other bad guys took Emily out of the room and I was left all alone in the dark room and I was scared. Then I herd Emmy scream really loud.

"**_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every start,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
_**

**EMILY'S POV**

They grabbed my arms and stood me up leading me out of the room then they shut the door leavin Jackie all alone in the dark. The room they brought me into had a mattress on the floor and a few chairs not to far from it all facing the mattress. The mattress had no sheets of blankets and it looked like it had dried blood on it.

"Lay down on your stomach and put your hands out to the sides" the one man said as he pushed me towards the mattress. I walk to it and hesitated before laying down as I was told. Next thing I knew both my arm were being held down and the "leader" was straddling my butt. He had scissors and was cutting my cloths off leaving me in my bra and underwear. The he turned me over and rubbed his hands all over my body.

"I wonder if our personal slut is still a virgin." He said as he cut my bra and underwear. I was crying so hard now fighting against there hold but it was no use. They were to strong. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Then he shoved it in.

"NOOOOO!" was all I could say.

"Well she's not a virgin anymore that's for sure boys." He said. They all had there way with me at least twice. They all came inside me once and in my mouth once. I felt so dirty. When they here done they gave me a big t-shirt.

"Lesson learned" was all he said and threw me back in the room by Jackie. I never stopped crying through it all.

"Emmy. Are you ok? What happened? Did they hit you again?" asked Jackie as she ran up to me and into my arms

"I'll be ok when we can go home." Was all I could say. She hugged me and all I could do was hug her back. We sat down and she fell asleep in my arms. I cried more then finally fell asleep also.

"**_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every start,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
_**


	5. What do you want?

**OLIVIA'S POV**

"We've been lookin at these files for three hours and still nothing." Not one lead or tip or anything for that matter. Munch, Fin, Sully, and Davis are all out canvassing the area around Faith and my apartments. Elliot and Bosco have not left our sides since we found out. I have been dating Elliot for almost a year and Faith and Bos have been together for two months.

"I know Liv but we have to go through them all. Faith when did he say he would call back?" Elliot asked as he shut yet another file with no luck. Does he think I'm stupid? That I don't know we need to check all the files. I am a cop too. Not just him.

"He said in 24 hours and that was 5 hours ago." She answered and stood up to answer her phone. "Yokas." She answered then all color drained from her face as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"Is it on?" asked a man.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"Someone you don't want to piss off. Is Miss. Benson there?" He asked.

"Yes I am who are you and what do you want?" by now everyone in the room was sure it was the guy that took Emily and Jackie.

"I am your worst nightmare. And I want revenge on you and Faith Yokas. I have your daughters and will kill them if you don't do exactly what I say." He paused then continued. "And Faith, your daughter has some guts… I just thought you should know that. I think she learned her lesson a little bit ago though." He laughed an evil laugh as I put my hand on Faith's shoulder and Bosco hugged her.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you. When we find you I am gonna kill you." Bosco yelled.

"Let me talk to her and Jackie so know they are ok." Faith said. Somehow she was calm.

We heard him say "hey Emmy bug you mom wants to talk to you." Emmy-bug he gave her a pet name?

"Mommy? Is that you?" I heard her and she sounded weak and broken. Not like the strong willed girl she was mere hours ago.

"Yeah baby I'm here are you ok?" faith asked as tear ran down her cheek.

"Mom I'm scared they… they…" she started to say. The next thing you heard was flesh meeting flesh and then a cry. Then what was heard was him talking to her. He was saying "Do you know how stupid that was? I am gonna kill you. Or better yet her" then Emily was heard. " NOOO! I sorry. Please don't hurt her. I so sorry." I couldn't believe my ears. She was begging him to not hurt Jackie. Not once did she say don't hurt me.

"See how it works ladies. I have complete control over them. And you. And as for talking to Jackie, I will allow it but don't ask anything except if she is ok. Understood?" he said. Faith had pulled herself together and was showing nothing but rage in her eyes.

"Yes I understand" was all I said.

"Ok. Don't try to pull anything cause I'll know. Here." He must have given Jackie the phone because she was the next thing I heard.

"Hello?" she sounded scared and tired.

"Hi honey, are you ok?" I asked as I held back more questions.

"Mommy! Mommy I'm scared. I want to come home." She said

"I know honey. I'm scared to. But it will be ok."

"Mommy he hurt Emmy really bad" I looked over at Faith and saw her jaw tighten and she made a fist.

"Baby, don't worry Emily and you will both be ok. I love you."

"I love you to mommy" I heard her sniffle and the line went dead.

**EMILY'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of banging. I could tell it was still night out from a crack in the boards that covered the windows. Jackie was still asleep and I was glad. My body hurt all over and I was cold. The door opened and the "leader" walked in.

"Well looks like Emmy-Bug is awake. That good cause we're gonna call your mom again. I was afraid of him. I was never afraid of anything until now. I just nod my head because I don't know what else to do. He dials the number and puts the phone on speaker. Then I hear her.

"Yokas" I hear her and for a second I feel safe.

"Put your phone on speaker now" he demands. He waits a few seconds then says "Is it on?"

"Yes, who is this?" my mom asks. I want to scream but I am to scared so I stay quiet.

"Someone you don't want to piss off. Is Miss. Benson there?" He asked

"Yes I am who are you and what do you want?" I hear Liv. She sounds scared.

"I am your worst nightmare. And I want revenge on you and Faith Yokas. I have your daughters and will kill them if you don't do exactly what I say." I shuddered at his words. "And Faith, your daughter has some guts… I just thought you should know that. I think she learned her lesson a little bit ago though." He laughed an evil laugh.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you. When we find you I am gonna kill you." Bosco yelled. I couldn't believe how pissed he sounded.

"Let me talk to her and Jackie so I know they are ok." My mom said. Somehow she sounded calm.

"Hey Emmy bug you mom wants to talk to you." Emmy-bug…what is with him calling me that?

He handed me the phone.

"Mommy? Is that you?" I asked

"Yeah baby I'm here are you ok?" my mom asked. She sounded like she was crying. She never cries.

"Mom I'm scared they… they…" I started to say. The next thing I knew I was being slapped and the phone was pulled out of my hand.

"Do you know how stupid that was? I am gonna kill you. Or better yet her" he took out a gun, pointed it at me then at Jackie, who was now awake.

" NOOO! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt her. I'm so sorry." I begged him not to shoot her.

"See how it works ladies. I have complete control over them. And you. And as for talking to Jackie, I will allow it but don't ask anything except if she is ok. Understood?" he said.

"Yes I understand" came Olivia's voice.

"Ok. Don't try to pull anything cause I'll know. Here." He gave Jackie the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, are you ok?"

"Mommy! Mommy I'm scared. I want to come home." She said

"I know honey. I'm scared to. But it will be ok."

"Mommy he hurt Emmy really bad" I looked over at her and was afraid of what he would do to her after she said that. But he didn't do anything.

"Baby, don't worry Emily and you will both be ok. I love you."

"I love you to mommy" I heard her sniffle and then he hung up the phone.

"Well that went well. Don't you think?" he asked. I looked at him but did not say or do anything.

"I asked you a question. Answer me now." I jumped as he yelled at me then I nodded to answer the question.

"That's a good girl. Now both of you get up. Emily carry Jackie and fallow me." He said as he walked out. I got up and picked her up fallowing him. We walked outside and to a van. It was cold out and the ground was freezing on my bare feet. He opened the back of the van and told me to get in.

"Time to go for a ride." He said as he slammed the door.


End file.
